fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AlienEsper
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AlienEsper! Thanks for your edit to the Atheus Verus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 01:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Listen, if you need ideas for magic, just ask me, okay? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Hate to be rude, but no more Slayer Magics. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Your page, Izanami Magic Seals, has been deleted. Esper, you need to run stuff like Izanami Magic Seals by me before you make it. The name doesn't fit, the ability doesn't make sense in this universe, the categories are wrong. Before you go and make something complicated, ask me and see if it'll fit. I can restore the data and give it to you if you want, but for now, if you plan to use it again, you need to discuss with me what changes are going on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:49, October 20, 2014 (UTC) This is your first warning. Some of the abilities of your Weapon-Make, specifically Exalted Falchion and Supernatural Omen, are downright stolen from the Type-Moon wiki in terms of descriptions. specfically Gae Bolg and Fragarch. If the admins find any more plagiarism, you will be banned for a week, and then six months if you persist. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I've heard that you're ignoring admin warnings. Remove your plagiarized content. Inspiration is one thing, direct ripping from another source material is another thing entirely. Refusal to heed admin warnings repeatedly will result in a ban, so please make haste--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Listen, if you need ideas, just ask me, it's partly what I'm here for. Don't steal from other wikis. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:05, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Remove the content on Terra Genesis that is plagiarized from the Type-Moon series: his Immense Magical Power section, Terra: Chains of Earth and any others that you know of. This is your last warning and I suggest you heed to it promptly. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:31, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Would you like Terra Genesis deleted? I noticed you removed all content and then some random contributor added a deletion template. I've restored content if only to keep up appearances, but is it no longer an article you want?--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll promptly remove it then. --The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC)